Sleepless
by Wileret
Summary: BBC' Verse. Sherlock siempre había sido una persona de poco dormir.


**Sleepless**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ©.**_

* * *

><p>Shelock siempre había sido una persona de poco dormir desde bien pequeño, era solo una mera necesidad que cubría con unas pocas horas de desconexión del mundo exterior. Su mente, activa el resto del día, era un completo almacén de datos llenos de detalles de todo sobre lo que sus ojos se posaban y que catalogaba de interés y utilidad. Formaba ideas de forma constante, siempre trabajando, los hilos de sus pensamientos y conclusiones circulando de un lado a otro por esa masa gris a la que llamaban cerebro.<p>

Pero por las noches, en mitad de la madrugada, cuando abría los ojos sin una pizca de cansancio en el cuerpo, el aburrimiento le solía atacar con fuerza cuando no tenían un caso entre manos. Esa sensación de no tener nada que hacer, ningún enigma, acertijo, reto que superar. Era exasperante, delirante y encima parecía extenderse cual veneno por su cuerpo dejándolo letárgico durante horas en el sofá, en la cama o incluso tumbado sobre la alfombra con la mirada hacia el techo o la pared empapelada.

Así habían sido casi siempre ese tipo de noches en periodos de inactividad, muertas, tan tediosamente silenciosas. Pero había una cosa que había roto con esa rutina nocturna, su mudanza al 221B de Baker Street y su nuevo compañero de piso.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel día que le había enseñado el lugar que había elegido, pero Sherlock seguía recordando muy bien la primera noche que habían conseguido dormir en el lugar, tras el desenlace del caso del taxista. Había vuelto bien de madrugada, tras cenar algo ligero en el restaurante chino y, como era de esperar, Sherlock se despertó a las dos horas de haberse tumbado sobre la cama envuelto en su bata.

La excitación por el caso se había esfumado ya por completo, así que se encontró en el salón de pie girando el cubo de rubik entre sus dedos, un pasatiempo bastante pobre teniendo en cuenta que tardaba entre tres y cinco segundos en resolverlo. Casi era más interesante desarmar cuadrado por cuadrado y volverlo a montar que darle el número determinado de vueltas lógicas para alinear todas las caras por colores.

Al final había optado por arrastrarse hasta la cocina para hacerse un té, pero el ruido repentino de algo cayendo sobre el suelo de madera le llamó la atención. Había sonado arriba, lo que parecía haber sido un aparato metálico, un despertador antiguo por el pequeño sonido de timbre que sonó al caer.

Dejando la bolsita de té a un lado, subió por las escaleras a la parte de arriba, la puerta del baño a la izquierda y a la derecha la habitación de John, semiabierta. Podía oír la voz de su compañero balbucear algo, angustiado, así que se acercó a la puerta, la abrió del todo y entró.

La habitación estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz que entraba por la ventana de la derecha, las farolas de la calle londinense iluminándola tenuemente. Hacia el centro de la habitación estaba la cama, el edredón arrastrando por el suelo, las sábanas revueltas y el doctor moviéndose de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó más a él con pasos silenciosos, pudiendo ver ahora su rostro intranquilo, el sudor cubriéndolo, la respiración agitada, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

Podía oír palabras sueltas que se escapaban de la boca de su compañero, _no, no vayáis_, _esperad_, entre vuelta y vuelta sobre la cama, _tranquilo_, _no_, _no, no_ _todo irá bien_. Recuerdos de la guerra, sin duda.

Sherlock hizo el movimiento de coger el edredón del suelo para colocarlo de nuevo sobre la cama, pero el repentino grito de _¡Cuidado!_, y uno de las manos de John agarrándole con fuerza el brazo izquierdo hizo que no se pudiera mover de repente. Se giró para mirarle, con la primera impresión de que se había despertado, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, todavía atrapado en el sueño recordatorio.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer ahí de pie, medio encorvado y con su compañero en ese estado. Acostumbraba a no estar en situaciones así, más bien se las dejaba a Lestrade si éstas se presentaban. Estar con los muertos traía menos problemas, eran más divertidos para jugar, aunque admitía que según qué caso.

Así que optó por sentarse al lado de su compañero, el colchón hundiéndose por su peso, mientras le seguía observando con la cabeza ladeada. Se encontró de repente extendiendo el brazo derecho, dudoso, un recuerdo medio borroso cruzando por su mente. La mano de su madre acariciándole el pelo como hacía él en ese momento, una forma de tranquilizarle cuando Mycroft y él se peleaban de pequeños.

Y funcionó, John empezó a calmarse, su respiración se relajó hasta que al final se volvió tranquila y el agarre del brazo cedió dejándole libre. Sherlock se quedó entonces unos minutos así, sentado en la cama, simplemente observándole. Entonces dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro de forma fugaz, levantándose de la cama con cuidado, el edredón a continuación encima de la cama. Sus zapatillas enfilando hacia la puerta escaleras abajo, no sin antes pararse para mirar una última vez el rostro ahora sereno de su compañero.

Desde entonces, cuando Sherlock se despertaba por las noches, acababa en la habitación de John, pues los recuerdos le seguían atenazando y parecían remitir cuando entraba, como si inconscientemente supiera que él estaba allí, haciéndole compañía.

Se sentaba siempre en el suelo encima de la alfombra, la espalda contra la puerta del armario, los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas flexionadas, y la cabeza entre las manos. Simplemente le observaba, su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración lenta y acompasada, los gestos involuntarios que hacía mientras dormía.

Cuando John se despertaba, Sherlock nunca estaba ahí, sino tumbado en el sofá, sus dedos ocupados en girar algún objeto pequeño de forma distraída. O en la mesa con un té _Earl Grey_ y el periódico en la sección de sucesos, el sabor del aceite de bergamota en los labios.

Nunca le descubría sentado en su habitación, sabía muy bien cuando John empezaba a despertarse. Siempre fruncía un poco el ceño, como si la vuelta a la realidad le molestase, su respiración cambiaba y entonces a los tres minutos abría los ojos. Aunque lo que más caracterizaba su despertar es que se levantaba todos los días a la siete de la mañana, hombre de costumbres bien arraigadas.

Y Sherlock sonreía cada vez que John bajaba las escaleras, le miraba durante dos segundos como si de repente sospechara algo y le acababa dando la espalda para ir a la cocina a servirse el desayuno. Él también se había marcado una costumbre.


End file.
